A known system for providing Video on Demand (VoD) allows a user access to available video content at any time on demand. The video content is to be played out on a single user terminal over an Internet Protocol Television (IPTV) network, a cable television network, Internet, and/or satellite network. VoD service is not offered along with communication services.